Guarded
by thewriteday
Summary: In an attempt to locate Emma Swan and Snow, Regina casts herself into another world. It is not the one she was looking for. But even in her failure, Regina finds comfort with a woman she is oddly enraptured by. Spoilers for Season 2 of Once Upon a Time and Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

**Guarded**

Regina stood in the jail cell in the Storybrooke cop shop with her eyes closed, invoking the opening rites of her latest combination of spells in her head.

The jail cell and the area around it seemed to have some residual magic left in it. The spot empowered her, whether it was from the wraith or the hat or Emma Swan, she couldn't say. She figured it was a combination of all three.

She'd been there nearly every night in the past two weeks, – as late as she could as to avoid Sheriff Charming – experimenting with various incantations, potions, and rites, trying desperately to find a combination that would take her to the other world. To her old world.

It had been the only occupation keeping her sane lately. It wasn't like she had any visitors to entertain. No town to lord over. No son to take care of.

She breathed deeply.

Her job had become research by day – poring over her limited library of magical tomes – and attempt by night, testing out the theories she'd worked up during the daylight hours.

She hadn't been able to get it right so far. She'd teleported herself across town, once set fire to the desk in the Sheriff's office (hadn't that been fun to lie about to Charming), and once, inexplicably, turned her hair white.

Tonight, she was tentatively excited. She'd finally come up with a composite spell that she thought, along with a return enchantment, could take her between worlds.

She spoke the final words aloud, screwing her eyes shut even harder and drawing symbols in the air with her right hand. She heard a loud crack and felt the air shift around her, her body feeling immense pressure, then light as air, then succumbing to a familiar gravity again.

When the spell's smoke cleared, Regina did not see her castle or the Enchanted Forest, but another set of jail cell bars, these ones closed.

"Shit!" Regina hissed as she gripped the bars in her hands. They were made of cold steel, but wider and squarer than those in Storybrooke's jail. The blue fluorescent lighting hurt her eyes and buzzed in her ears.

"Welcome to Stormcage Containment Facility. You look a little lost," a smooth, low voice purred behind her. Regina spun around, ready to defend herself from whatever monster made this cage its home.

She was surprised to find a beautiful, curly-haired woman sitting up in the cot against the wall. Regina opened her mouth to respond but found herself unable to speak. Her eyes dipped over the stranger's collar bones, the hint of cleavage at the crest of a grey tank top.

The woman paid no mind.

"It's all right. I didn't plan on ending up here either. Not exactly the way I would've preferred to live out my days." The woman said. She stretched in her bed, rolling her neck and rising to stand.

Regina stayed frozen, absorbing the British accent that coloured the soothing tones of the woman's voice.

The stranger offered her hand to Regina.

"River Song. Welcome to my humble abode. And you are?"

"Regina Mills." The former-mayor answered blandly. She took the hand to shake it but before she had time to do so, River had yanked Regina's arm roughly under her own, pulling up the sleeve of Regina's jacket to check her wrist.

Regina struggled and eventually tore her arm away, pushing River backward towards the cot.

Regina soothed her wrist with her left hand. She was ready to fight or kill the prisoner if she had to.

"What the hell was that for?" Regina demanded, reclaiming some of her composure.

"Just checking for a vortex manipulator. You must have some kind of device. Otherwise how did you get here?" River said.

"I used a variety of spells – you could've just asked." Regina responded, keeping her distance from the blonde.

River laughed.

"My dear, when you have as many enemies in the universe as I do, you tend to act first and question later."

Regina was about to protest but realized how hypocritical that would be. She nodded instead and dropped her gaze.

"I understand."

"_Do_ you?" River quirked an eyebrow. "Well that's refreshing."

River took a seat on the cot and patted the spot beside her.

"Come now. I promise I won't bite. Being cooped up for months at a time clearly does wonders for my social skills." River grinned, a glint in her eyes.

Regina hesitated for a moment, then sat down, her thigh lightly brushing against River's for a second before she shuffled farther down the bed.

River reached for Regina's wrist again. The brunette flinched and pulled her arm back.

"It's okay, I just want to have a look at it," River soothed.

Regina submitted. Something about the prisoner made her feel oddly comfortable.

River bared Regina's wrist again, much more gently this time, skimming over the skin with her fingertips. Regina's flesh broke out in goosebumps. There were little red marks where River's nails had broken skin a minute before.

"I'm sorry." River said sadly. She looked up into Regina's eyes. "Sometimes I get a little carried away." She released the wrist, leaving Regina a bit sad at the loss of contact.

"It's all right. I know something about that too." Regina said. She recalled the days just before she'd sent Henry to live with his grandfather: terrorizing the townsfolk, entrapping her son, returning to her old habits. 'A little carried away' was putting it lightly.

River smiled warmly.

"So tell me, Regina Mills. How _did_ you find yourself in my prison cell? You mentioned something about spells?" River asked as she leaned back against the wall. Regina followed suit.

"I'm looking for my son's birth-mother and grandmother. Who is also my stepdaughter." Regina glanced at River. "Long story. They're in a world adjacent to the one I just came from. Not this one though. It seems I missed my mark." Regina said as she looked around the room.

"And you used spells? Real magic?" River asked. She'd come across witch doctors, self-described witches and warlocks, and various magicians in her time travelling and studies, but even the ones who weren't phony were usually only minimally capable of anything.

She'd never heard of someone universe-jumping with magic before. The historian in her was captivated.

"Yes. It took an awful lot of experimenting and trial and error. But I thought I'd finally managed something that worked." Regina closed her eyes, her head falling back in defeat. "I guess it's back to the drawing board."

"So you have a way back then?" River asked casually, masking her curiosity.

"I have a standard return spell – somewhat like an undo function."

River's brain worked maddeningly.

"Take me with you." She said plainly, turning to the woman beside her.

"Excuse me?" Regina said. She didn't like to be ordered around.

"You can do that, can't you?" River asked.

"It's not simply a question of can or can't. Do you expect me to take a criminal back to the world where my son resides? That's lunacy." Regina stood and walked to the cell door.

"What are you in here for anyway?" Regina asked softly.

"Murder."

Regina didn't flinch. She merely nodded.

"Must've been someone important," Regina said. She gazed down the curved hallway outside of the cell.

"So why haven't you cast your spell to return? Enjoying my company that much?" River asked coyly.

Regina sat down on the cot again, closer to River than she had been before, putting their hips side-by-side.

"You certainly are… intriguing. But the real reason I'm still here is to recuperate. The working of enchantments, especially ones that cross entire dimensional barriers, takes a great deal of energy."

River could see the bags under Regina's eyes now that she was closer.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" River tested.

Regina shook her head. Why was honesty so reactionary with this woman? She supposed she could attribute her truths to her exhaustion. Perhaps her weariness had eroded her walls.

But she'd been tired before. Sleepless, even. And still she'd never been so open with anyone in over three decades.

"How long until you can go back?" River said.

"I don't know. I'll be able to feel when it's time. But it could be minutes, hours – it's impossible to be sure. I've never successfully done it before today." Regina said with a sigh.

"Then relax and tell me more about where you come from." River said.

"I come from a few places," Regina said cryptically.

"Then start from the beginning." River encouraged.

And so Regina began to share her origins with the woman who had until recently been a stranger. Sometimes it was easier to share with someone new, someone unfamiliar.

The narrative came pouring out of her. She kept most details short, but recounted bits and pieces as she went. When she paused or hesitated or became lost in a fog of memory, River would prompt her, pulling her back in to the thick of it.

River was enraptured. It was heartbreaking to hear about Regina's upbringing: about the cruelty of her mother, the loveless marriage, and the darkness that ruled her life.

Regina began to realize as she spoke just how lonely she'd been since Storybrooke had changed. No one would speak to her anymore, not even Kathryn, who she'd become accustomed to venting to. All she could do was sit in her empty home and throw herself into studying or cooking or cleaning and she'd had very little chance to speak to anyone at all.

As she spilled her guts to River, little by little, she began to feel more peaceful.

River reached out and took Regina's hand in her own, squeezing it slightly and holding it for the rest of her tale. River had been lonely too. It had been five months and three days since the Doctor had last called on her for company. She was beginning to resent him for forgetting about her.

It felt good to be close to someone again, to feel a little thrill when she held Regina's hand, to want to listen to her for days on end.

Regina only got so far as when she called Rumpelstiltskin into her chambers when she suddenly stopped. She took a deep breath in.

"It's time."

River nodded, she loosened her grip on Regina's hand, but did not let it go. Regina looked into the prisoner's bright eyes – they seemed to shift from blue to green to gold and back again.

"Thank you for asking. And for listening. No one has truly listened to me in a very long time." Regina said quietly.

"It was my pleasure. I'd love to hear the rest," River said.

"I would like that. And I'd like to hear more about you." Regina replied.

"Is that a possibility? Could you come back and visit?" River asked. Her tone was tentative, a bit afraid of what the answer might be. She wondered when she'd become so needy.

Regina looked down at their joined hands and paused, deep in thought. When she finally looked up, there was lightness in her expression.

"I don't see why not. I know the precise method that brought me here this time; I have it recorded. I'll have to tweak it to go anywhere else, but to come here again? I'm fairly confident I could re-enact the first crossing."

"How very scientific of you," River smirked.

Regina smiled back as she rose to her feet, reluctantly letting go of River's hand.

"Do you mind if I observe?" River asked.

"Not at all," Regina responded, letting her eyes close. "Goodbye, River."

"Till next time, Regina."

And with the farewells exchanged, Regina began the chant that would return her to Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

I've mostly hesitated writing more of this story because while it is easy for me to decide where in Regina's timeline we are, River's timeline is another story. I'm still not sure where Angels in Manhattan fits in with the rest of her timeline and when she gets released from Stormcage, so as I go I will probably be semi-vague on how far along River is. We'll see how it goes. Sorry for the wait! Also, Time Queen is a pretty superb name for this pairing. I LIKE IT.

Major spoilers for both shows to date.

P.S. River's "borrowed words" are Chuck Palahniuk's.

* * *

It was months before River heard from the stranger from Storybrooke again. She'd been out for her birthday, with the doctor, enjoying the crisp winter air in London in the late 19th century, dressed for the town.

When returning to her cell, she'd been accosted by Rory – her father – seeking her help to, unbeknownst to him, save herself.

"I can't, not yet anyway," she'd told him, watching the confusion settle into his features. He was angry with her. But she couldn't go with him. Another version of her would find them, she knew. But her heart sank as he left her behind to lock herself back in her cage.

But before she'd even had a chance to remove her hat, she spotted something lying on her cot: an envelope with her name on the front in thick red script. Her brow furrowed. _Is one of the guards leaving messages for me now? How quaint._ She smirked to herself and picked the envelope up in her hands. Of course she knew better than that. The writing was of a woman's delicate hand and she had an idea of precisely who that woman was.

She tossed her hat to the side and lay down in her cot to open the unexpected mail.

The letter was many pages long and was written in the same red ink.

_River,_

_ I came to see you, but you were out. Do your captors regularly release their prisoners for evening excursions? How progressive of them. _

_ I have to admit I was dropping by rather selfishly – I've sent my son to his grandfather for a while. I'm not sure I'll ever have him back. I suppose I was a little lonely._

River traced her finger over a spot on the page that had dried. It was no doubt the mark of a tear. River's heart sank as she continued to read.

_ I hope you are well and that this letter finds you. I told Henry I wouldn't do magic, but I wanted to see you, and I still have not found a way to reach the world Emma and Snow are lost in. Hopefully he will forgive me once I've retrieve his birth mother. _

_ You said you wanted to know more about my story and though I cannot be there to tell it to you in person, I thought I'd write it down. You can decide for yourself if you even want to speak to me again after reading. I have done horrible things, to those I've hated and loved, and I can't expect anyone to understand. Still, you were honest with me, and kind, and I feel I owe you the truth. _

_ At the same time, I don't know why that is. Maybe the writing will help me._

The remaining pages explored the details of Regina's fall into darkness: many misdeeds, manipulations, even murder. River lapped up the words hungrily, marking the spots of each similar place where a tear had dried on the page.

The enactment of the curse was given space too – the description of Storybrooke and all of its measures to keep the residents ignorant, the arrival of one Emma Swan, the slipping away of Regina's son. River found herself crying too, in horrified awe of just how much the mayor had lived, at how many years the woman had remained in a place unmarked by the passage of time. At the lengths to which she had gone to protect herself, her son, and her own plot of revenge.

River was not unfamiliar with feeling so many years and yet seeming too young. She knew too the dangers of revenge, the ease of slipping into violent means. And perhaps River had not gone to the same extremes as Regina, but she had still plotted, stolen, deceived, and killed to get what she wanted. She was not an innocent woman.

And the fact that Regina had chosen to divulge so much to a near stranger, that she was willing to give up her son to protect him and she was still looking for a woman she admitted to despising, seemed to River like a change of heart. Perhaps not total redemption, but Regina seemed eager to undo at least some of the damage she'd wrought. River felt that was admirable.

She lay in her bed for a long time after she was done reading the letter, trying to reconcile the memory of the woman she'd met only once with the woman described in the long and brutal telling. It was difficult at first, but then River knew just how much a person could change, especially over the span of such a long life.

River turned in her bed, assuming a position of rest. She was surprised but warmed to find that her pillow held an unfamiliar scent: a light perfume that she knew must be from Regina's collection. She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself.

She eventually drifted to sleep, still in her gaudy gown, still clutching the pages of the letter in her hands. She dreamt of another place, a sleepy town where the residents were no longer asleep, and where the woman she thought of as mayor was no longer mayor at all.

* * *

Regina paced in her home. A number of failed attempts to cross dimensions had left her drained over the last few days. At least she'd been able to do the rites of passage from her home now instead of the Storybrooke jail. It was necessary anyway. She couldn't leave her home anymore without being spat upon in the streets of the town she'd once ruled.

She'd visited Stormcage twice in one day. The first time she'd been crestfallen to discover the woman was not there.

The practise of her travelling was leaving her thankfully less exhausted than it had at first. She had less time to wait between leaving and returning, her magic strengthening with each attempt. But she still needed some time to recover. So instead of pacing, she'd curled up in River's cot and slept for a spell, secretly hoping that its resident would arrive while she was resting.

She had no such luck, of course.

When she was ready, she returned to her home and sat at her desk with a long feather pen and deep red ink, unsure of exactly what she was going to write, but knowing she had to do something to still her unease.

She'd written pages and pages, almost blindly, committing every painful memory she could conjure, unable, of course, to include everything. There was a kind of comfort in putting the story down. She hoped the reader would forgive her a little, but she knew it was unlikely. She slipped the paper into a fresh envelope and wrote the name across the front more carefully than ever.

She'd returned to Stormcage the same day to deliver it, wondering if this time the woman would be waiting. She was not. Regina had left the letter there, waited again for her energy to return, and come back to a house that seemed, somehow, even emptier than she'd left it.

And then she'd slept again, more exhausted by her abashed hopes than by the use of her magic. She dreamt of places she'd never been, people she'd heard River speak of but had never met, and a nutty man with a blue box who'd swept River away just when Regina had needed her most. Even in her dreams, she burned with jealousy.

* * *

River awoke to the sound of crackling in the air beside her. Her sleep has been restless the past few days, worrying in spite of herself of the events she knew were unfolding at Demon's Run. But she also ached for the arrival of another guest, one she somehow missed more than seemed appropriate. The abrupt awakening made her open her eyes immediately and she sat up straight in bed.

A purplish cloud of smoke was unfolding in her cell and she watched, enraptured, as a woman finally appeared out of it. Her dark hair whipped around her face and her lips moved soundlessly in incantation.

When the fog dissipated and Regina's eyes opened and found River sitting smirking in her cot, she brightened at once.

"You're here," Regina said.

River's smile broadened.

"I am, sweetie." River replied as she stood. She hesitated only a moment before wrapping the woman in her arms. It was strange to feel so strongly, but it felt right. After all, she knew about nearly all of the woman's life by now, had held the words of it in her hands, had re-read the letter over and over until the pages were thoroughly wrinkled.

Regina was stiff in her arms at first, unprepared for affection in the midst of being so alone and so untended to. But she eventually relaxed and reciprocated, putting her arms around River as if that was where they were meant to be all along.

"I thought maybe they'd released you. That I'd come back to find my letter sitting on your bed." Regina said with a dark laugh. She pulled back from the embrace, her arms still hanging lightly on the woman's hips. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

River shook her head.

"Not so. I do escape from time to time, but they'd never release me for what I've done. This place is my home now." River said.

Regina finally left the woman's arms and took a seat on the cot.

"I am so sorry about your son," River said, taking Regina's hand as she sat beside her. She looked into her deep brown eyes, searching them for hope, desperately wishing the woman still had some left.

Regina only nodded.

"I was afraid to come back, too. I," Regina hesitated. "You don't hate me?"

River smiled and shook her head.

"I can't hate you." She said.

"Why not?" Regina asked in disbelief.

River paused to consider her answer. She supposed it was strange to be so forgiving to someone who'd done so much wrong, to be so complacent with someone she knew could do her very serious harm. But there was a feeling inside her tugging so strongly that it would not let her cast judgement on this woman.

"We have all done wrong, some of us more than others. But these things aren't simply done. There are so many forces at work, so many strings pulling us in so many directions. Perhaps you made choices that are regrettable, but you are trying now, aren't you? Trying your best to make some amends?" River said.

"Yes." Regina said.

"I think I see that. And I understand what it is to be someone's tool, to be manipulated by many into becoming what you never wished to be. It doesn't mean you were right, but you can _become _right. Is that something you want?" River asked.

"Yes." Regina affirmed again. "But how can I ever hope to stop being _her_?"

Regina's voice was wavering, her eyes brimmed with tears. River knew from what she'd read that the _her _being referred to was not only the evil queen Regina once was, but the monster mother she'd been so afraid of becoming.

"You're already doing it. You can't take back anything you've done. Your past is just a story. And once you realize this, it has no power over you." River finished, smiling at her borrowed words from an author from Amy and Rory's time. It seemed especially apt for the woman in front of her.

Regina was dumbstruck and remained quiet. She kept her eyes on River's, afraid to break the gaze.

"Do you believe me?" River said finally.

Regina nodded. River smiled.

"Good," River said. Then, before she could think about what she was doing, she leaned in and captured Regina's lips with hers, meeting the brunette's initial resistance with a hand at the nape of her neck, pulling her closer.

Regina's eyes fell shut and she gave in to the sensation. She'd forgotten what this was like, to feel wanted by someone. She'd forgotten how good it felt. Regina had never been this way with a woman before, but somehow it felt right. River made her feel safer, stronger, and more desirable than she had in a very long time.

Regina gasped against the woman's lips as she was pulled to straddle River's lap. She took a moment to stare down into the woman's devilish green eyes.

"My, my, Ms. Song. You are something, aren't you?"

"Oh, sweetie. You have _no _idea." River said before attacking Regina's mouth again.

Regina curled her fingers around the straps of River's tank top and River gripped the brunette's hips forcefully. Regina couldn't help but rock her hips back and forth a bit against River's thighs, thankful she'd worn a pantsuit today instead of a skirt, though the possibilities of the latter option now seemed rather alluring.

River's hands were busy, roaming Regina's body hungrily, divesting her of her blazer and going to work on the buttons of her shirt.

"This isn't what I wanted when I came here," Regina said breathily, hoping she was understood. River nodded absently as she continued to undress her.

"Is it what you want now?" River said.

Instead of replying Regina planted her lips firmly against River's, slipping her tongue into the woman's eager mouth. River's hands momentarily forgot their work.

Regina trailed her hands from River's shoulders down to her breasts, kneading them roughly, eliciting a little moan from River's throat. Regina returned the sound as River's hand slipped into her pants, down the front of her underwear.

The prisoner cupped her and Regina thrust her hips into the touch, planting her hands against the wall behind River for support as she rocked back and forth. River trailed her lips down Regina's throat and sucked harshly at her pulse point. Regina gasped, working her hips faster.

River's fingers worked more methodically now, rubbing frantically in circles.

"Don't stop," Regina managed. In reply, River hummed against her throat. Her mouth moved further, trailing down the front of Regina's chest, and she bit the inside of her right breast. Regina let out a little cry and faltered for a moment, nearly falling over before River caught her with her free hand and encouraged her hips to keep their pace.

River stopped her mouth for a moment to catch her breath, though her hand never stilled. She looked up to watch the other woman's face as she gave in to her arousal. River smirked.

"Put your arms around me," River instructed. Regina complied, her arms folding behind River's neck. The move had the desired effect, improving the angle of River's hand. Regina breathed roughly next to River's ear. Her breaths increased in force and frequency. River bit the woman's earlobe and sucked at it greedily.

"Oh god," Regina said, barely registering her own words as she tipped towards the edge.

River nipped at her neck once more and Regina was done for, leaning more heavily into the prisoner's body as she rode out the series of quakes running through the course of her. River held her and drew their cheeks together until she found her lips again, planting soft kisses as the woman returned to herself.

Eventually, River drew her hand out of the trousers and brought her fingers to her lips, catching Regina's eyes as she tasted them. River hummed in approval. Regina's mouth was dry.

"You are… very sweet. Did you know?" River said with another of her smirks.

"And you are _very_ good, River." Regina said, returning the smile.

For a moment, they just looked at each other, still a little surprised at how quickly things had escalated. River felt a little pang of guilt knowing she had a husband who didn't know he was her husband. She'd allowed herself little trysts before, but this was something else. She knew what she was feeling towards Regina went far beyond a random shag.

Regina dragged her thumb along River's cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked.

"Hmm. How life holds such surprises, I suppose." River said. "What are you thinking about?"

Regina laughed.

"I think I've forgotten how to think just now." She said.

"Good. Then I have accomplished what I set out for," River replied.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Taking you away from it all, if only for a moment." River said seriously. Her hands were on Regina's hips, her thumbs slipped under the edge of Regina's shirt, drawing little circles against her skin.

"River," Regina breathed. She was still in awe by how much this woman meant to her after such a short time.

"You have to go back soon, don't you?" River said. She turned her eyes away. Regina put her fingers under the woman's chin and turned her face back towards her.

"Come with me."

"What?" River was sure she'd heard wrong.

"Come with me," Regina repeated. "If you think you can skip out for a few days. I have a big empty house to myself. I'd love to have company. You can help me, observe my work if you'd like."

"I'd love to come. Although not just to observe." River said with a mischievous grin.

Regina smiled and kissed the woman again, just gently. She extricated herself from River's lap and picked up her blazer from the floor. She threw it back on and buttoned her shirt back up, impressed by the deftness of River's hands when her mouth was so busily employed.

"You _do_ work fast, don't you?" Regina said.

"I don't like to waste time." River replied.

"Then let's not waste anymore," Regina said. She held out her hand and River took it gladly, moving in close to stand inches from the woman's body.

"Hold on to me," Regina said.

"Gladly." River said.

Regina began to mouth her incantation, eager to return to her home with the bounty in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I've had this bit written and waiting for a while, waiting for me to add more. But I'm just going to publish this now and get it out of my drafts so there's some sort of update. (Hopefully there aren't too many errors.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The whirling purple smoke dissipated slowly. River blinked a few times, waving the remaining swirls from her line of sight. She took in the room around her. It was the foyer of an opulent mansion. The walls were beige, the floors hardwood, the wood accents white and dark brown. The décor was restrained, but beautiful. Much like the woman who made this place her home.

Regina was observing River's appraisal of her immodest abode. She'd taken the decorating very seriously during the settling of Storybrooke's finer details. But she'd had no new visitors in 28 years to show it off to. Emma Swan didn't exactly have an appreciation for interior design. Nor a willingness to indulge Regina's ego.

"Your home is lovely, Regina." River said finally, turning back to her host with a grin.

"Thank you. I do take pride in it. Although it's not much fun when there's no one to share it with," Regina said.

"Then I'm glad I can be of service, your majesty." River made a little show of bowing, eliciting a gentle laugh from Regina's lips.

River grinned at the sound and then bit her lip for a moment, hesitating. Regina took note and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I hate to abuse your hospitality so soon, but could I pop in the shower? I haven't used a proper one in a couple months now."

"No showers in Stormcage?" Regina asked.

"They've got the communal, don't-drop-the-soap kind. And while it is more than interesting for the study of various alien anatomy, it is not altogether as comfortable as I would like," River replied. Regina laughed again.

"I could get used to that." River said.

"Used to what?"

"Hearing you laugh."

Regina's expression softened, her smile faltering only slightly at the unexpected admission.

"It's nice to have a reason to." Regina responded quietly. "You can use the shower off of the master bedroom. Take a right at the top of the stairs, first door on your left. Towels should be in there."

"Perfect," River said. She turned towards the stairs, about to bound up them, then turned back. "I know I'm pushing my luck, but could I also borrow some clothes?" Her eyes spent themselves over Regina's body, considering the suit that fit her like a second skin. "Second thought it might be hard to find something in your wardrobe that'd fit me."

"I'm sure I can find you something. Though it _will _be difficult to contain your curves, Ms. Song." Regina's eyes roamed down the woman's form appreciatively.

"I trust your judgement," River replied with a smirk.

River's eyes bulged at the shining display that was the master bathroom. There was a massive walk-in shower with a grey tiled floor and a removable shower head that made River's eyebrows raise in delight. She shucked her clothes frantically and tested the water temperature, stepping all the way inside when it was good and hot.

She let out a dramatic moan of pleasure as she stepped under the heavy stream. She surveyed the overwhelming selection of products on the shelf against the wall. She eyed each bottle carefully and picked what she could find to suit her curls. She'd probably end up with her abundance of hair coiling out towards the ceiling anyway.

Regina entered the master bedroom and caught a whiff of her magnolia shampoo from the bathroom. She smiled. It was her favourite.

She scoured her closet and drawers for something for River to wear. It was oddly exciting to be able to choose the woman's outfit and she had to resist the urge to choose items that would leave the time traveler's body scantily displayed.

She settled on a pair of loose, grey sweatpants – the ones she reserved for very, very relaxing days – and a purple camisole. She reluctantly tossed a zip-up sweater on the pile, hoping the woman would opt not to wear it.

When she had set aside the clothes on the bed, she was hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion. She submitted to it and lay down on top of the duvet to rest her head.

River stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a large beige towel, drying her hair with a smaller white one. She smiled at the sleeping form on the bed. Regina looked divine and innocent asleep, the worry chased from her features, her brow smooth and calm. River thought she could get used to this, too.

She reached for the clothes left on the bed, then reconsidered. Regina had arrived in the middle of her restless sleep so River was rather tired herself. She gently pulled the duvet back and attempted to cover Regina without waking her. The brunette stirred anyway.

"I guess I fell asleep. Sorry." Regina said drowsily.

"Nonsense. Go back to sleep if you can. I'll join you." River didn't second-guess that she'd sleep in the woman's bed. It seemed an unspoken decision. Still, she hesitated for a moment until Regina smiled and agreed.

"I'd like that."

River stepped to the other side of the bed and dropped her towel, slinking under the covers wearing nothing but a foolish grin.

Regina felt the woman's bare body press up against her suit jacket and shivered in arousal.

"I hope you don't mind," River spoke low and close to Regina's ear. "I sleep a bit warm."

"I can feel that," Regina replied. "And I don't mind one bit." She pressed her body further back into the other woman, her ass coming to rest in the cradle of River's hips. River hummed in approval, wrapping an arm around Regina's waist.

"I can't wait to spend the day with you." River said, drifting off.

"Just the day?"

"We can play it by ear."

* * *

Waking up in someone's arms was not a new sensation for either woman.

River had had her fair share of flings – one-night or otherwise – and had experienced lovers from various planets, timestreams, and gender combinations. Being married to a timelord wasn't really all that stimulating to any organ but the brain.

Regina had been a similar animal after having her husband killed. The dark magic had brought out desires and attitudes she'd never dreamt of expressing before. Of course in most cases, she didn't dare to let any lover linger long enough to express affectionate behavior.

Regina awoke with her head against River's chest, the woman's chin resting gently on the top of her head. She was tucked in so closely to her partner's body that she had trouble extricating herself. Not that she really wanted to leave the bare body in her bed.

"Morning," River mumbled as Regina moved. Regina stopped and put her head back down in front of River's.

"Good morning," she replied as she leaned in and planted a kiss on River's lips. It was slow and explorative, less heated than their frantic act the night before. River pulled the woman back in close to her body again, slipping a thigh between Regina's legs.

"Why are you still wearing clothes," River said against her lips.

"As a barrier to your insatiable appetite. I can't stay in bed all day, as much as I'd like to." Regina said, though she made no move to leave.

"Mmm, doesn't have to be the whole day. But we can have a little fun, can't we?" Without waiting for permission, River rolled over so she could straddle Regina's hips. She leaned down and captured the brunette's mouth again, thrusting her tongue deeply. River's hips rocked gently against the front of Regina's trousers. The texture of the fabric was nicely stimulating.

Regina let her hands roam the supple body above her. She palmed the woman's breasts in both hands, grinning at the perfect weight of them.

"You enjoying yourself?" River asked when she felt the smirk against her lips.

"Oh, no. I'm miserable," Regina replied. She let her hands slide down the woman's stomach and around to her back, coming to rest on the firm cheeks of River's ass. She gave a little squeeze, causing River to buck down harder against her, grinding her hips in circles.

The doorbell ringing downstairs slowed her for a moment before she picked up speed again.

"Ignore it." River growled.

Regina was inclined to comply until it rang again.

River slumped against her in defeat, giving up the chase. She rolled off of her host reluctantly.

"We can pick this back up as soon as I get rid of whoever that is," Regina assured her. She straightened her clothes a bit, a bit perturbed by how ruffled she looked, but with no time to change. She fluffed her hair in the mirror and made her way to the front door.

The doorbell rang again and Regina rolled her eyes at the intruder's impatience. Who the hell was calling on her in the morning anyway?

She opened the door to find Mr. Gold impatiently staring back at her. He stepped past her without invitation.

She blinked at his abruptness.

"And just what has you _so_ busy you can't answer the door promptly?" Gold said bitterly. His brows raised as he took in the mayor's slept-in appearance.

"I was in the backyard. Is there something I can help you with? I didn't think you made trips outside of your shop, especially now that everyone knows what you are." Regina said.

Meanwhile, River had tossed on Regina's blue robe and was coming down the stairs. She couldn't resist seeing which fairy tale character had come to call. She padded quietly down the steps and approached Regina, laying a hand on the small of her back.

River met Gold's gaze and lit up.

"Ooohh this is fun! Let me guess..." River tilted her head to the side and gave Gold a once-over. "Are you one of the dwarves?"

Gold pulled a deep frown and looked from the stranger back to the former mayor.

"Who the hell is _she_?" He snapped.

"Sounds like Grumpy to me," River said to Regina, completely disregarding the fact that Gold could hear her every word. Regina suppressed a laugh.

"She's a friend and none of your concern. Now what do you want?" Regina folded her arms across her chest.

"To speak with you." Gold said, then turned to River. "In private."

"I'll go make coffee," River suggested. Regina gave her a little nod and a small smile and the blonde retreated in the direction of the kitchen. Or rather, the direction of where she assumed the kitchen was. She ended up wandering through the dining room, poking her head in the room containing a piano (some kind of lounge - how many lounge-like rooms could one house possibly contain?) until she finally found the immaculate kitchen, neat and spacious. It was certainly River's new favourite room. She couldn't wait to cook something marvelous in it.

Regina guided her unwelcome guest into the sitting room, but she didn't sit. He sat down anyway, resting his sore leg. It was clear that he'd tried to run to her front door from his car. He kept quiet for a touch too long, as if he were afraid to voice whatever he'd come to say.

"What is it, Rumple? Let's hear the bad news," she said dryly.

"Your mother is the bad news."

Regina instantly stiffened, the colour draining from her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Henry began having nightmares while you were away, and in them he met someone from our homeland. One Princess Aurora, to be exact."

"He's having nightmares?" Regina said weakly. She recalled the side effects of recovering from a sleeping curse. She felt the sting of the harm she'd done to her son all over again.

"Yes. Bad ones. He goes straight to a burning room in the Netherworld. Not a very pleasant place." Gold said.

"What about Aurora? What does she have to do with anything?" Regina didn't know much about the girl, other than that Maleficent had been obsessed with her.

"She's with Snow and Emma. And they've run into Cora. Who I thought was dead."

Regina's throat seized up. She moved swiftly to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a tumbler of scotch. She took a healthy gulp to steel herself. Never too early for a hard drink in the face of peril.

"So did I." She said darkly. "How can we help them from here?"

"Help _them_? Dearie, we have to help _ourselves_. If Cora sets foot in this town, you _know_ how the story will end," Gold said as he stood. He leaned heavily on his cane, his voice raising slightly in volume.

"And if anything happens to Emma or Snow, Henry will hate me for the rest of his life. He's worth the risk." Regina said.

They stood for a few moments, neither willing to give ground, until Gold finally relented.

"Fine. I may have something that can help them. I left something in my cell that will come in handy. If Henry goes back under and tells Aurora where to find it, they may have a chance." Gold said.

"And just what would that something be?"

"Ink. Enchanted ink."

"And what, pray-tell, will this _ink_ do to protect them?" Regina huffed. She hated when the man was uselessly vague.

"It's what trapped me. And it's what _they_ could use to trap _her_." Gold said with a sideways smile.

Regina considered this as she took another sip of scotch.

"I don't want Henry to do it." Regina said.

"We don't have much of a choice. Besides, it won't take long."

"And what will we do about Cora?" Regina asked.

"Give me a little time to figure that one out. In the meantime, you may want to prepare just in case. Whatever magic you have left will be needed." Gold said, moving towards the foyer. He turned just before he left. "Henry can speak to Aurora tonight. I'll inform Charming. I'll ask him to bring the boy here tonight." Regina nodded and Gold took his leave.

She couldn't move from her spot, still leaning against the liquor cabinet. She needed to speak to Henry, to make sure he was all right. She put the glass down hastily and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom to retrieve her phone. She sat on the bed and dialed hurriedly.

James picked up after one ring.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with my son?" Regina asked quickly.

"Yes, I tried calling last night but it said your phone was disconnected." James said, a little ire in his tone.

"Well clearly, it has _re_-connected. So will you please put Henry on." Regina replied.

"I'm here," Henry's voice came through softly. He must have picked up another phone. Regina waited as James sighed and finally hung up, leaving her alone on the line with her son.

"Are you okay? Did anything harm you?" Regina asked. She sat on her bed and dug the nails of her free hand into her leg.

"I'm fine. Where were you last night?" Henry replied.

"I was here, but my phone must have died. I'm sorry," Regina held back tears. She felt guilty now. She'd been selfish and indulgent, just like she'd been for so many years. And it had meant that she wasn't there when her son needed her.

"It's okay." Henry offered. He didn't sound too angry, only a little worn-out.

"Mr. Gold's going to come by shortly and give you information to pass along to Aurora. But I want you to know that if you don't want to do it, for any reason, you don't have to." Regina soothed.

"I _do _have to though. For Emma and Snow. They need me, mom." Henry said adamantly.

Regina smiled at his confidence and the maternal moniker.

"Okay. But just this once. And then we get Dr. Hopper to begin therapy to get you out of the nightmares." Regina suddenly remembered that the cricket wasn't really a doctor. She shook her head. Anyway, he'd probably be able to help regardless. No doubt there was some merit in his work.

"Okay." Henry covered the phone for a moment. "Are you going to come tonight? When I go back?"

"Of course. I was actually thinking you'd come here. Mr. Gold will explain." Regina said. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you." Henry said.

Regina hung up the phone and stared at it in her hands for a while. She didn't register the presence of the woman in her bedroom doorway until her accent drifted into the room.

"I take it that wasn't a social call." River said softly.

"No." Regina confirmed. She didn't turn her head up. River stepped across the rug and sat beside Regina on the bed. She loosened one of the hands from the phone and wound their fingers together, soothing her thumb over the woman's skin.

"Why don't you come downstairs for breakfast. I was just in the process of throwing something together."

Regina nodded and was led promptly, but gently, to the kitchen.


End file.
